


Cold War

by Satine86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: Rei burned as hot as the fires she wielded as Sailor Mars. Passionate, explosive, and maybe just a little scary. It was what he loved about her. This though? This was icy cold, like getting a bucket of water poured down your back in the middle of a blizzard.





	Cold War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smokingbomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingbomber/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill on tumblr: "Please don't ask me to socialize."

It had been way too long since he had slept in his own bed. His wonderful, glorious bed with the just right amount of firmness and plushness. 

He loved his bed. 

Beeeeed. 

Jared buried his face in his pillow, and tried to pretend like he was dead. Or close to dead. Just whatever meant no one would bother him for at least twelve hours. Between travel and delegations and dinners and political niceties he was exhausted. 

That was the problem with life right now. No one really trusted the giant crystal structure protruding out of the middle of Tokyo, which meant they all had to be on their best behavior and soothe all the worried officials and politicians the world over. Schmoozing took its toll. Answering the same questions over and over took its toll. Never being in the same timezone for more than a day really took its toll. 

That was why he was going to play possum for the entire day. At least where everyone else was concerned, Rei got a free pass. But only because it was her room too. The only place where titles didn’t matter. No senshi, no shitennou, no endless list of honorifics that he could barely keep straight when his brain started to get muddled from boredom and lack of sleep. 

Speaking of Rei…. Jared reached out across the bed and groped around. The space was empty. Lifting his head slightly he pried open one eye and glanced around. No Rei in sight. There was, however, a light shining from under the bathroom door, and some fancy dress bag hanging on the closet door. 

He had some vague memory of someone vaguely important visiting for some reason or another. But his presence wasn’t required so he hadn’t paid any more attention than that. Although it appeared Rei would be in attendance. 

At that moment she exited the bathroom bringing the scent of jasmine perfume with her. She didn’t pay him much mind as she unzipped the garment bag and unhooked the straps of the shimmery purple dress. The fabric slithered over her body as she stepped into it, still ignoring him. In fact she didn’t even look at him before stepping to the side of the bed with her back turned.

“Zip,” she said. 

Jared sat up with a jaw cracking yawn, and zipped the dress. “You look beautiful,” he said before flopping back against the pillows.

“Thank you. Now get up.” She swatted his knee for emphasis. 

“No. I’m not going.” 

“Yes, you are. You’re here. You’re going.” She threw back the blankets, and he was fairly certain she was ready to yank him off the bed and onto the floor if need be. 

“Come on, Rei. Please don't ask me to socialize," he whined. 

It was the exact wrong thing to say, and he knew it as soon as the words left his mouth. Unfortunately he was not Setsuna and did not hold any power over the passage of time. Which meant he couldn’t take it back, and Rei was not pleased. 

She hated these things as much as Kamil did, which was to say with the fiery passion of a thousand burning suns. Jared was her buffer, usually. Maybe her human comfort blanket if they were being completely honest about it, although that wasn’t something either of them mentioned. It just was. 

He expected her to argue with him, to follow through with yanking him onto the floor and possibly causing a concussion in the process. The usually things. Jared could handle the usual things. What he got instead with a small shrug, and a quiet “fine” before she moved to her vanity and started picking out earrings. 

It was fucking weird. 

Rei burned as hot as the fires she wielded as Sailor Mars. Passionate, explosive, and maybe just a little scary. It was what he loved about her. This though? This was icy cold, like getting a bucket of water poured down your back in the middle of a blizzard. 

Worse yet he had no idea how to deal with it. 

“That’s it?” he asked tentatively. 

“That’s it.” She was holding up two different earrings, trying to decide which matched better. 

And it seemed that really was it. There wasn’t some storm brewing on the horizon, an argument in the works. Just this… quiet disappointment radiating from her. It was the single worst thing he could imagine. 

He tried to get her attention again, but she was back to ignoring him. Solely focused on quietly picking out her jewelry. No ranting or complaining about how boring these things were, just silence. It looked like Jared had no choice, but to try to appease her. So he climbed out of bed without a word, and pulled a suit out of the closet before heading the bathroom. He showered and shaved in record time. 

Once he was dressed and his hair was combed he opened the door bathroom and found Rei slipping on her shoes. If she was surprised to see him dressed in a suit, she didn’t show it. 

“I hope you’re happy,” he said as he stepped out. 

“I am.” Rei stood up and started to straighten his tie. “You make it way too easy though.” 

“You played me?” Jared narrowed his eyes. He was torn between being annoyed and impressed. 

“Like I said, you make it too easy.” She smoothed the lapels of his jacket and turned toward the door.

“Yeah, well, I don’t like you dress.” 

“Yes you do,” she said without looking at him. 

“... I do.” 

“Come on, we’ll be late.” She opened the door and pointed. An order. He obeyed, but he was going to pout about it. 

“I’ll get you back for this, Rei.” It was mostly an idle threat, and they both knew it. 

“Uh huh.” Rei slipped her arm through his as he shut the door behind them. 

Although the opportunity for a little payback did present itself later when an overly attentive ambassador asked if Rei was attached, and Jared informed him that she was very much single. 

As Rei’s new admirer lavished her with unwanted attention, Jared could feel her glaring at him from across the room. Like hot daggers right out of the fire. He winked at her, lifting his glass in a salute. She might have been mildly amused. But only mildly. 

At least it seemed like things were back to normal. 

It was some time later when she found him in a corner, having pried herself away from the ambassador. She came up to him wearing her fake, plastered on smile. 

“I want you to know that I’m going to kill you later.” 

“Think how difficult it would be to get the blood stains out of the carpet.” He grinned at her. 

“Not if I set you on fire.” She made a show of kissing his cheek, likely for the ambassador’s benefit, one hand braced on his arm as she lifted up onto her toes. “I am going to get you back for this,” she whispered in his ear. 

“Promises, promises.” 

When she stepped back she was fighting a smile, more amused than not. Before Jared had a chance to suggest they leave, they were interrupted by the wife of one of the visiting diplomats. Jared knew her to be very fond of her cocktails, and also very handsy when around any male under the age of forty, which happened to include himself. 

“I believe I was promised a dance?” 

“Yes, he’s just been dying for a spin on the dance floor!” Rei said, shoving Jared toward the woman. 

“You didn’t,” he hissed.

“I did. Now have fun!” She gave him one final shove, and then it was over. There was no escape. He had to play along. 

Escorting the woman onto the dance floor, Jared could see Rei off to the side with a champagne flute in hand. She gave him a smug smile, like the cat that got the cream. At least until the flirty ambassador found her, and cajoled her into joining him on the dance floor. Jared almost laughed. 

After an uncomfortable dance with his partner’s hands far too close to his backside for his liking, Jared curtly took his leave and made a beeline for Rei. He caught her by the elbow, and deftly pulled her away from the ambassador. 

“Truce?” he asked once they were out of ear shot. 

“God, yes.” She sagged against his side in relief. “If I have to laugh politely at one more inane joke I’m going to throttle that man.” 

Jared glanced around. “You know, technically we’ve made an appearance. Schmoozed who needed to be schmoozed. We can probably leave.” 

“It’ll save me from creating an international incident. I really don’t want to have to explain it to Minako or Kamil.” 

“Let’s go, no one’s looking.” Jared slipped an arm around Rei’s shoulder and guided her toward the exit. “Maybe we can even kiss and make up?” 

“Hm, I still like the idea of lighting you on fire.” 

“Why compromise, we can do both.” 

She elbowed him in the side, and tried not to laugh. Although her lips twitched and he counted that as a win. 

Things were definitely back to normal.


End file.
